Overleg:Muntegu-Banlieu
Newhaven? Lol :p Als de wijk klaar is ga ik mss de Vlints Store en een N'Joy! hier plaatsen. 24 apr 2009 16:49 (UTC) :Cool :P Greenday2 24 apr 2009 16:54 (UTC) ::Van Canegemdreef? WTF? Kon je niet wachten? :P In Sebella (CL) wou ik mijn, jouw, Alex' en OWTB's naam plaatsen :p 24 apr 2009 17:34 (UTC) Ik vrees dat de landingsbaan iets te kort gaat worden :-) Ben (talk) 24 apr 2009 17:45 (UTC) :Idd; zoek naar een oplossing... Moet een beetje realistisch zijn hé... Greenday2 24 apr 2009 17:47 (UTC) ::De wijk ten oosten hiervan het vliegveld laten zijn? Ben (talk) 24 apr 2009 17:49 (UTC) :::Mh; ik ga het vliegveld naast de Mountégue plaatsen; al zal ik er wel een bufferzone tussenplaatsen dat dan evengoed als landbouwgebied kan dienen ;) Greenday2 24 apr 2009 17:57 (UTC) ::::Dat is perfect. Ben (talk) 24 apr 2009 17:58 (UTC) De wijk ziet er mooi uit :) vanwaar de naam banlieu eigenlijk? 24 apr 2009 18:06 (UTC) :Lieu betekent "plaats" -> Banlieu betekent eigenlijk "de slechte buurten"; beetje negatief dus :P Greenday2 24 apr 2009 18:24 (UTC) ::O, vandaar de Van Canegemdreef :D --Salutare, Bucureştean 24 apr 2009 18:26 (UTC) :::Oja, dat was synoniem voor negatief :p ik denk dat ik toch maar niet jou in Sebella ga zetten ;D 24 apr 2009 18:28 (UTC) ::::ooooh, bucurestean... wat ben JIJ gemeen! Zou je niet dezelfde template gebruiken als het andere gedeelte van de wijk, Greenday? Dan heb je in ieder geval dezelfde breedte en dezelfde layout wat betreft het water. (Voornamelijk de bruggen vind ik mooi gedaan daar) 24 apr 2009 18:29 (UTC) :::::Ik vind die bruggen ook goed gedaan; maar die kan ik niet maken :S Greenday2 24 apr 2009 18:35 (UTC) Muntegu-Université Vergeet je niet dat Muntegu-Université thematisch is, namelijk voor een universiteit? Je probeert er nu een luchthaven bovenop te kwakken (en dat gaat nooooit goed ;-) ) 24 apr 2009 18:31 (UTC) :Lekker leren dan :S 24 apr 2009 18:33 (UTC) :::Ja seg... :P Als de universiteit ten zuiden van die wijk ligt; valt het al minder op :P Greenday2 24 apr 2009 18:35 (UTC) ::::Lol. Ik ben het eigenlijk wel eens met Sacht... --Salutare, Bucureştean 24 apr 2009 18:36 (UTC) Onderscheiden Ehm, wat is precies winkelruimte en wat woonruimte? :P 24 apr 2009 18:40 (UTC) :Paars:Winkel/Geel: Woning/Rood:Horeca ;) Greenday2 24 apr 2009 18:41 (UTC) ::Bedankt :) Loviaanse/Libertaniese codering blijkbaar? Zo doen ze het daar ook :P 24 apr 2009 18:44 (UTC) :::Paars is eigenlijk industrie. Donkergeel is winkel en crèmegeel is wonen. Zie ook Wikistad:Kaarten. --OoWeThBe 25 apr 2009 06:10 (UTC) ::::Ah ok; bedankt ;) Greenday2 25 apr 2009 06:29 (UTC) RE: Skool Wo wil duu 'n skool hiebe? Noom moar 'n adres ;-) (wè mid nummereng) RoughJustice10 26 apr 2009 14:40 (UTC) :Van Canegemdreef 7 misschien? Greenday2 26 apr 2009 14:42 (UTC) ::So graat? Miskien is 'n moor klein beêter :-) RoughJustice10 26 apr 2009 14:43 (UTC) :::Van Canegemdreef 2? Greenday2 26 apr 2009 14:47 (UTC) ::::Miskien kæn wie beêter vCd 7 apsplitse. Wæd sæst duu doarfoan? RoughJustice10 26 apr 2009 14:49 (UTC) :::::Die laatste zin verstæn'k nie uhr... :P Greenday2 26 apr 2009 14:51 (UTC) ::::::Beêter oefene ;-) Misschien kunnen we beter vCd 7 opsplitsen. Wat zeg je daarvan? RoughJustice10 26 apr 2009 14:52 (UTC) :::::::Mij goed; ik kan het wel niet... Greenday2 26 apr 2009 14:55 (UTC) ::::::::Ek skal wè jân stunte dan ;-) RoughJustice10 26 apr 2009 14:57 (UTC) :::::::::Snap het weer nie :P Aldoende leert men zeker? Binnen een week of twee zal'k et wel beêter kǣn :P Greenday2 26 apr 2009 14:59 (UTC) ::::::::::Laot wie d'r hoopje :-) Ik zal wel gaan stunten dan. Hoe fiend duu d'r nuu? RoughJustice10 26 apr 2009 15:01 (UTC) :::::::::::Ik fiend het goed :P Bedankt ;) Greenday2 26 apr 2009 15:02 (UTC) ::::::::::::Koant :-) Ek fiend d'r good af goud, moar ðæt is ietsjes oolderwetsk ;-) RoughJustice10 26 apr 2009 15:05 (UTC) :::::::::::::"Koant?" :P Greenday2 26 apr 2009 15:25 (UTC) ::::::::::::::koant = bijna :P --OoWeThBe 26 apr 2009 17:55 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Genoteerd ^^ Greenday2 26 apr 2009 17:59 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Goedzo :P --OoWeThBe 26 apr 2009 18:00 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::OWTB, wie ken koant Ærisk hea? 26 apr 2009 18:03 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::OWTB; je gebroeders Kongen, Markvondeegel; Kremnae.. Greenday2 26 apr 2009 18:04 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Tahr, je Aeres zuigt. En niet zo'n beetje ook! :P --OoWeThBe 26 apr 2009 18:05 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::VIS IN JE SCHEUR! 26 apr 2009 18:05 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Gefaald!! Greenday2 26 apr 2009 18:06 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::1 keer ja, niet 13 keer zoals jij ;) 26 apr 2009 18:07 (UTC) Even terug op het onderwerp. We moeten nl. nog een geschikte naam voor de school hebben. Ideeën? RoughJustice10 27 apr 2009 10:13 (UTC) :Ærisk Taalschool? :P 27 apr 2009 10:56 (UTC) :: Neen, dat is al de Skeênðer Skoul ;-) RoughJustice10 27 apr 2009 11:01 (UTC) :::O wacht, gaat dit over een andere school? Sebella heeft later ook interesse btw :p maar over wat voor school gaat deze? 27 apr 2009 11:04 (UTC) ::::De school in deze wijk op van canegem dreef zoveel gok ik :P --OoWeThBe 27 apr 2009 13:47 (UTC) :::::Aangezien Sint-Maarten patroonheilige is, denk ik "Sint-Maartenschool"? Bart K 21 jun 2009 18:18 (UTC) De wijk is uniek in Libertas; aangezien het de énige wijk is, waar er zich een luchthaven bevindt. Hoe bedoel je? 26 apr 2009 14:57 (UTC) :Welja; zoals het er staat :P De luchthaven van Wikistad is de enige andere luchthaven; en die bevindt zich in een aparte wijk ;) Greenday2 26 apr 2009 14:57 (UTC) ::Ohja :P 26 apr 2009 14:59 (UTC) :::Neen, het is een aparte wijk die in plaats van Muntegu-université komt. Alles boven de montequiedinges is banlieu, alles eronder is de luchthaven... 27 apr 2009 11:35 (UTC) Notice Greenday2 Greenday, ik heb nu de kaart in een sjabloon geplaatst en hetzelfde template toegepast als op de kaart van het westen. Daarnaast heb ik wat extra aarden wallen, een paar bruggen en een extra straat (aan de rechterkant) toegevoegd. Vind je het er beter op geworden of wil je bepaalde dingen (weer) weg hebben... 27 apr 2009 11:33 (UTC) :Ow, trouwens, by the way: Dit is een Frans thematische wijk. Misschien kun je de 'langestraat' hernoemen naar een meer fransere naam? Daarnaast vind ik dat er hier ook Libertaans en Frans gesproken moet kunnen worden :-( - 27 apr 2009 13:41 (UTC) ::Inderdaad, een soort Franse wijk? Zou kunnen he. 27 apr 2009 13:44 (UTC) :::Libertaans is zelfs verplicht. --OoWeThBe 27 apr 2009 13:46 (UTC) ::::Tah; dit is GEEN franse wijk ;) Enkel Muntegu-Nord en Muntegu-Sud zijn volledig franstalig ingericht door de Walen en de Fransen; Banlieu en Université zijn er later bijgekomen ;) 84.194.64.219 27 apr 2009 14:35 (UTC) :Ow, GD2, zou je nog even die naamloze straten en bruggen thematische namen willen geven? Je kunt eventueel sommige straten gewoon door laten lopen, zodat de bruggen de naam van de straat krijgen, maar dat mag je zelf uitzoeken :-) 29 apr 2009 13:21 (UTC)